OBJECTIVE: 1. The major objective of the Clinical Research Center is to provide the best possible setting for clinical investigation in University Hospitals. As such it serves all clinical departments in the medical center and has the reputation of having the best nursing care in University Hospitals for specimen collection and the carrying out of many sophisticated complex investigative procedures. 2) Another objective of the Clinical Research Center is to support pilot projects to demonstrate the feasibility of new approaches to disease problems. In a number of cases as described under "Scientific Accomplishments", this has led to expanded studies which have obtained financial support and space elsewhere in the medical center. 3) A third objective is to provide the best possible training in clinical investigation for house staff and fellows. These people have been intimately involved in the research projects under the direct supervision of a member of a clinical faculty who is responsible for the conduct of research and for patient care. 4) A fourth objective of the Clinical Research Center has been to improve the health of the community through advances in diagnosis and treatment. The impact of the CRC in our community has been recognized by articles in local newspapers and coverage by local television news programs.